residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Raccoon City Outbreak (Milsap)
The Raccoon City Outbreak is the first major outbreak of a weaponised virus to take place anywhere in the world, and set up Planet Earth for a new form of threat to the existance of humanity, a title previously solely held by nuclear weapons. Prelude In 1988, James Marcus, a head researcher at the Umbrella Corporation, was assassinated under orders of Oswell E. Spencer and his work taken over by William Birkin and Albert Wesker. Marcus' body was dumped into the disposal plant along with the Queen Leech project and the Queen would fuse with his body over the next ten years. Wesker however knew he had limitations as a scientist and instead joined the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D) to act as eyes and ears for the Umbrella Corporation and to keep the R.P.D's nose out of Umbrella's affairs. He successfully rose to the rank of Sergeant and ultimately became captain of the recently created Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) in 1996; using S.T.A.R.S as a perfect test bed to use as Umbrella test subjects when the time came. In 1993, a dummy pharmaceutical company linked to Umbrella provided a hospital in the Arklay Mountains with the experimental T-JCCC 203 reagent, which it used in clinical trials on at least two cancer patients, Doug Frost and Dorothy Lester. Dorothy was the wife of Al Lester, the hospital director, and was given the drug on his request out of hope it might cure her of her terminal condition. The reagent itself was understood to be part of Umbrella's bio-weapons program. A police investigation regarding the drug shipments was launched, and while they were found to be accepting illegal imports, Umbrella's meddling in the police department prevented any charges being filed, and it went unreported by the media. The hospital was officially closed around 1993, as a result, though members of staff continued to work there. Around late 1993, Kurt, an investigative journalist, picked up on the rumours of bizarre experimentation; dealings with foreign businesses and suspicious patient deaths. Concerned as to why there was a lack of reporting on these incidents, he began an investigation. He was killed soon after. The body of an unidentified individual was also recovered from the Aimes River in late 1996 by two R.P.D officers, having been dumped there over six months prior with large quantities of steroids detected in his skin tissue. The two officers were never seen again and the body and case were quickly disposed of. In the May of 1998 the Queen Leech brought Marcus back to life and begain to exact revenge on Umbrella: First by letting loose the T-Virus into the recently re-opened Umbrella Research Centre and later on the Spencer Mansion. The workers in both facilities over the next month began to turn into zombies or be killed by the infected dogs or the other monsters let loose in the chaos. Some of the mutated guard dogs made their way out into the forests surrounding the mansion and began attacking hikers and as a result of concerns from the local people; S.T.A.R.S began an investigation. The investigation, which led to the deaths of more than half of the department, concluded that the deaths were indeed caused by a virus spill at an Umbrella facility. However, the physical evidence was lost when the surviving S.T.A.R.S members (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Richard Aiken and Brad Vickers) detonated the facility to contain the outbreak. In the September of 1998, William Birkin had finally perfected the G-Virus and was planning to sell the data to the US Government to protect him from the powers that be at Umbrella and arranged for a US Army team to pick him up. The US Army never arrived and instead he was gunned down by two USS soldiers HUNK and Rodriguez. In the commotion, Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus to save himself and decimated the team, while spilled vials of the T-Virus were eaten by rats that only accelerated the spread of the virus into the city. Timeline 1988 James Marcus is murdered under orders by Oswell E. Spencer. William Birkin and Albert Wesker take over T-Virus Research 1991 Albert Wesker joins the Raccoon City Police Department as a recruit; to help keep the police out of Umbrella affairs. 1993 Umbrella prototype virus is administered to Dorothy Lester. Kurt investigates strange goings on at the hospital where Lester was being treated and disappears. 1994 Kevin Ryman joins the Raccoon City Police Department. Albert Wesker is promoted to Sergeant 1996 March S.T.A.R.S is formed. Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Brad Vickers, Forest Speyer, Ken Sullivan, Edward Dewey and Kevin Dooley join the R.P.D May Waste accumulates at Umbrella's exclusive waste treatment plant due to a large increase in the amount to be processed. Untreated contaminants leak. October A body is recovered from the Aimes River and presumed to be Kurt's. The two officers that discovered the body disappear and are never seen again. Douglas Endsleigh and Richard Aiken join the Raccoon City Police Department. 1997 January Joseph Frost joins S.T.A.R.S, being selected ahead of Douglas Endsleigh and Kevin Ryman. Richard Aiken is fast tracked into S.T.A.R.S 1998 April April 2: The Raccoon Times publishes stories of the water quality becoming more and more infested with toxins. April 6: Police Chief Brian Irons' secretary accidentally moves one of the stone statues on the west landing. Irons proceeds to yell at her. April 7: Irons' secretary begins to wonder where the money came from for the pieces of art, as research points to them costing upwards of six figures apiece. May May 17: An accident occurs at Point 42 in Umbrella Inc's. secret mansion in which an experimental plant at Point 42 is saturated with the T-virus. Also, immediately after the accident, a researcher went mad and shattered the massive water tank in the basement freeing the T-virus infected sharks and ultimately flooding the entire basement area. May 20: At around 10:00 PM, a 20-year old young woman's body is discovered by a passer-by on the left bank of the Marble River in the Cider District of Raccoon City. While checking the treatment room in Umbrella's disposal facility, the manager is locked inside and had to wait nearly an hour before the door unlocked. May 21: Umbrella Inc. researcher, Henry Sarton, reports that 4 days have passed since the accident with the plant at Point 42, and it is growing amazingly fast. It is also reported that several staff members have already fallen victim to Plant 42. May 27: The Raccoon Times wrote that the 20-year old woman's body found on May 20 is being assumed by the police that a grizzly or wolf attack led to the woman's death, judging by the depth of the teeth marks. June June 1: The fourth victim of a grisly wave of "cannibal crimes" is found in Raccoon City. June 7: The guinea pigs at Umbrella's secret disposal facility are increasing and the disposal system isn't running smoothly. June 8: Umbrella Inc. researcher, John Fay, writes a letter to his girlfriend stating that he has been infected with the T-virus. Also, Chief Irons' secretary becomes frightened during one of his fits of rage and thought that the Cheif was going to hurt her. June 9: The RACCOON TIMES reports that the City Authorities have decided to block the road leading into the foothills of the Arklay Mountains due to successive disasters in the mountains. June 15: Chief Iron's secretary finally discovers that Chief Irons has been working for Umbrella, but keeps it to herself knowing that her life will be in danger if Irons finds out she knows... June 16, 1998: The Raccoon Weekley prints reports that people are claiming to have seen dog-like monsters in the Arklay Mountains. June 23: A couple is found murdered in Raccoon City. The body count rises to nine victims total. Rebecca Chambers joins S.T.A.R.S June 28: The Raccoon City sewer manager talks with his friend and realises that his friend was scratching himself awfully much and sweating like a horse. July July 23: S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team is sent to investigate the murders in the Arklay Mountains. Their helicopter crashes and they split up to locate a Billy Coen whose prison transport was found near the crash site. Rebecca Chambers locates Billy and they discover the source of the monsters roaming the local area. July 24: S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team follows to find Bravo Team. They find the crashed helicopter and Joseph Frost is killed by mutated dogs. The team takes refuge in a mansion nearby as Brad Vickers flies off. July 25: S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team escapes the mansion with Bravo Team survivors Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. The evidence needed to implicate Umbrella is taken with the explosion that destroys the mansion. Captain Wesker is presumed KIA. July 26: Rebecca Chambers leaves the Raccoon City Police Department. Douglas Endsleigh has a conversation with Irons' secretary regarding the art in the police station and where the money came from; arousing Doug's suspicions given he was a friend of Richard Aiken. July 28: S.T.A.R.S is removed from the investigation and disbanded. July 29: The functions of the systems at Umbrella'a secret disposal facility are decreasing as the body count is increasing and the antibodies for usage against infection of the virus arent working as planned either, ultimatley infecting some of the workers with the virus. The manager of the facility realises that he must keep a gun with him at all times and save one bullet for himself. August August 1: The Daily Scoop, a Raccoon City newspaper, discusses reports of a new Mayoral candidate in the running with the story "Clemens to Run For Office". The Select Police Force (S.P.F) is formed. August 5: Douglas Endsleigh and Kevin Ryman apply for the S.P.F and are sent for training the next day. August 8: Chris Redfield leaves Raccoon City and watches over the city from an abandoned house in Stoneville. He also quits the R.P.D due to so many people being on Umbrella's payroll, no one is willing to talk. August 16: Police Chief Brian Irons comes to the sewer facility for his meeting with Dr. William Birkin. He puts a gun to the sewer manager's head in heavy stress. August 17: Sightings of "monsters" around Raccoon City are reported to the police. Chris knows that Umbrella is responsible. They are likely associated with the Mansion Incident. August 21: William Birkin informs the sewer manager of the Raccoon City Police Department's investigation into Umbrella. August 30: Peter, a scientist who works at the Raccoon University, explains a radical breakthrough regarding the only vaccine to the t-Virus – Daylight September September 5: The night watchman meets Thomas, a worker of a scrap yard near to the police station for a game of chess. The watchman notes Thomas' strange habit of constantly scratching himself and wonders if he has a medical condition. More officers arrive in Raccoon City September 6: The Raccoon City-based newspaper "Raccoon Today" publishes an article of a mysterious masked figure sighted in the North-West Arklay Mountains, along with the discovery of the remains of numerous crows and wild dogs which had been swept down-river. The crows are found to have 9mm bullet holes in them and the dogs are partially burned. September 9: The watchman plays another game of chess with Thomas. He notes Thomas' strange habit - the constant smelling of meat. He notices something odd about him. September 10: The Director of the Raccoon General Hospital describes the conditions of the Hospital, where the wards are beginning to fill with people infected by the t-Virus (described as a 'flu-like virus') from the ongoing effects of the Mansion Incident. September 11: Jill Valentine formally quits the Raccoon City Police Department. Ryman and Endsleigh return from training and are sent to a distribution centre in the north of the city to investigate missing stock. A supervisor loudly complains of being short staffed due to people being ill. The Raccoon City newspaper "Raccoon Today" publishes a story of an unidentified mysterious animal being sighted in the Arklay Mountains. Locals dismiss it as 'another Bigfoot'. September 12: The night watchman sees the near-succumbed Thomas, and tells him to get some rest. Not knowing it, the watchman is now infected with the t-Virus. September 18: Conditions with the Raccoon Hospital continue to deteriorate as more people check in, displaying t-Virus symptoms. September 22: William Birkin is killed by the USS and his G-Virus taken. He uses it on himself and decimates the entire team except HUNK and Rodriguez. Broken vials of T-Virus are lapped up by rats and spread through the sewers. September 23: 9am: Annette Birkin calls Raccoon East Elementary and gets her daughter Sherry on the call, who was in a class, she tells Sherry to leave her school and go to their home. 10am: Sherry calls her mother from home, Annette warns her that people are going to start to panic an hour or so and that they might be dangerous and angry, she tells her to get her Necklace and take Flower Street and tells her to take the back way if it was too dangerous, she also tells her to stay at the Police Station as she would be safe and that's where she would meet her. 12:22pm Sherry calls her mother from the RPD's main hall front reception desk, during their discussion Sherry asks about her Daddy and Annette tells her he is "in a better place". A voice interrupts and Annette panics and tells her to go to the second floor and hide inside the room with heavy doors. September 24: 11:54am: Douglas Endsleigh arrests Ben Burtolucci on personal orders from Brian Irons for printing libelous stories in the Raccoon Times. Burtolucci is further arrested for carrying a concealed weapon and placed in a cell in the basement of the R.P.D next to Keith and Eric. 12:34pm: Endsleigh, David Ford and Elliott Edward are discussing the confusion going round the city in the R.P.D's parking lot as weapons are spotted being moved around. They start to think something is not right with the Chief after what the press is saying is very similar to what others are witnessing. Mayor Warren escapes the city. 12:37pm: A mechanic orders a homeless man to move from the access ramp to the R.P.D parking lot. The man gets up and attacks the mechanic and Doug shoots the homeless man in the head after Ford put two in the body. Confusion in the R.P.D takes over. 7:21pm: At a Raccoon Shark game, 'an unruly fan got out of control and sparked a riot'. Fifty R.P.D officers are called to deal with the scene. 7:22pm: Nine people inside J's Bar, Kevin Ryman, Cindy Lennox, George Hamilton, Jim Chapman, Alyssa Ashcroft, Mark Wilkins and friend Bob; David King and Will Courtney are caught by surprise when the zombies attack. Ryman gets them out via the roof but Courtney is killed in the initial attack and Bob succumbs on the roof. They make it to street level and are evacuated by the R.P.D 8:26pm: Ryman and Endsleigh head for a warehouse in the north west of the city to rescue some office workers. It's the last 911 call they receive. 9pm: All radio and phone communications in Raccoon City for ambulance, fire, police and 911 go dead. 10:23: Ryman and Endsleigh return to town to help the remaining officers. Ryman helps blow the explosives on Main Street while Endsleigh returns to the precinct. 10:30pm: The former S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team helicopter goes down and slams into a school as a result of sabotage . Forty refugees are killed instantly. 11:12pm: The police station is overrun by zombies that followed refugees looking for shelter. Sixty civilians and ten police officers are killed in the chaos. Endlseigh returns moments after it died down with two civilians who hide in the clock tower. September 25th: 6:00am- The US military blockades the city. A radiation leak is blamed. September 26th 3:02am: The last group of doctors alive in the hospital are killed. The hospital is no longer a safe place to seek help and remnants of the police department drive residential streets and use megaphones to urge people to stay in their homes. 7:45am: Douglas Endsleigh and the two civilians leave the clock tower and leads them down to the parking lot. He releases Eric and Keith, returns the keys to Keith's car and orders them to make a run for it. Burtolucci refuses to leave; so Endsleigh leaves the keys for squad car 51 and the key for the cell with Ben. 10:30am: The police station parking lot becomes a makeshift refugee camp. One man is shot by a civilian when he shows signs of infection. Regan and Lucy Mallett, Jill Valentine's next door neighbours, flee the city via the mountains. 11:10am: While exploring the station for ammunition, Endsleigh witnesses the shooting of Ed from the homicide division by Chief Irons. Irons admires Doug and allows him a ten second head start to get away so Irons can have the joy of hunting him down. Endsleigh warns the others but the Chief has disappeared before a team can eliminate the Chief before more die. 6:22pm: The UBCS is deployed to assist the civilians and the police. Unbeknownst to the lower ranking soldiers, several supervisors are using them as bait for the mutations in the city. 7:55pm: The last of the refugees loaded up and on their way out, the police gathers what weapons and ammunition is left and head for a predetermined location to shoot every last zombie in town. They are overrun and only five officers make it back to the R.P.D. They join David Ford and Elliott Edward and barricade themselves in to avoid the zombies and Irons. Ford writes the first of his operations reports. September 27th: The 'Licker' is first encountered and named for the tongue that killed three people. The time it is encountered is unknown; some time in the morning. 8:09am: Twelve officers and members of an impromptu militia are injured when the West Barricade is breached. 2:16pm: Officers begin plans to escape through the sewers. Stress levels mount and two police officers almost shoot each other. They are warned by other survivors that if they want to kill themselves they must do it away from others as not to attract attention as some still want to try and escape and die trying. 10:20pm: Jill Valentine attempts to escape the city. 10:29pm: Valentine is pinned into an alley and manages to take shelter in a warehouse near her apartment. September 28th 1:30am: Believing it to be quiet enough to chance it, Doug and David Ford leave the safety of their shelter and try to make it to the basement to restore power to the shutter to the parking lot and grab the key to the basement from the eastern offices. 1:45am: While searching the S.T.A.R.S office for clues, David Ford has a breakdown and almost shoots himself. 1:53am: Ford and Endsleigh encounter the Licker in the western corridor and Ford is killed as the Licker pierces his torso and removes his head. Zombies attack the room upstairs Elliott and the others are in. 2am: Endsleigh finds a critically injured Marvin Branagh in the West Offices and is handed the key to the basement. Branagh, Endsleigh's boss, orders Doug to leave the city. 2:30am: Elliott Edward writes the final operation report and leaves it in the dark room in the hopes that others can use what they already know to escape. They decide to wait it out until daylight to make an escape. 5:14am: Umbrella deploys Nemesis into the town. 6:30am: Instead of going to the eastern side of the station to get to the basement, the survivors use the ventilation tunnel to access the basement from outside. In the parking lot they find three UBCS soldiers, five civilians and a paramedic. Jill Valentine leaves the warehouse and Doug gives Ben Burtolucci one last chance to leave. When Ben refuses, Doug parks a van across the door to the cells. 6:40am: A van is loaded up and the survivors prepare to leave. They manually open the shutter to the parking lot and Endsleigh volunteers to stay to make sure the place is empty and then follow. He puts out a last call over the police station PA system to get people to meet him in the main hall. Jill Valentine encounters Brad Vickers in a bar. 6:46am: Brad Vickers is killed by Nemesis in the police station courtyard. Valentine runs away but Nemesis catches a glimpse of Endsleigh in the window overlooking the courtyard. Instead of going after him, Nemesis acknowledges Doug's presence and walks away. Doug is attacked and falls out of the window into a rose bush. 10:30am: Endsleigh wakes up and sees Jill Valentine leaving the police station. He tries to follow her but she's gone before he can catch up. 11:54am: Endsleigh is cornered on Flower Street (a dead end) but saved by someone shooting from an apartment window. He pairs up with the shooter, Megan Bellamy (step-sister of Forest Speyer) to escape. 12pm: Valentine meets Carlos Oliveira, Nicholai Ginoveaf and Mikhail Victor. 12:18pm: Endsleigh and Bellamy go to Kendo's Gun Store and acquire what little gear he has left. They head for a nearby gas station to get food and water. They also find notes for UBCS supervisors to 'collect combat data'. 1:10pm: Endsleigh has a second encounter with Nemesis. Even though Nemesis destroys Doug's gun; it leaves him alone once again. They realise it's after S.T.A.R.S members due to the only word it says and that this outbreak is no accident. 1:16pm: The gas station Doug and Megan were in explodes after Nemesis attacks Jill Valentine. 1:55pm: Doug and Megan encounter a UBCS sniper in a hotel who tells them to go to Magdalene Road to meet with other survivors there. The UBCS sniper kills a supervisor in the street as he is aware of what is going on. 2:22pm: Mikhail sacrifices himself with a hand grenade to save Jill from Nemesis. 7:45pm: Doug and Megan arrive on Rose Street and hide in a house. Inside is Doug's ex-girlfriend and a small boy that became separated from his mother. 9:20pm: After another battle with Nemesis, Jill Valentine is infected with the t-virus. September 29th 2:55pm: Doug wakes up in the house and leads Megan, Sarah and the boy to Magdalene Road. 3:10pm Doug meets up with the survivors in a house on Magdalene Road. Elliott Edward's group arrives in Stoneville alive. 4:15pm: Endsleigh puts out a final call for people to come to the location as they plan to use an abandoned school bus to escape. 8:16pm: Leon S. Kennedy arrives in town to begin his first day as a police officer. 8:20pm: Claire Redfield arrives in town to search for her brother, Chris. 8:25pm: Leon inspects a "corpse," only to be attacked by it. As the increasing amounts of the undead close in, Leon runs to an alleyway where he meets Claire and shoots at a zombie that was about to attack her. The two commandeer a Police Cruiser and drive off to the police department. When they are close by, a zombie attacks Leon from the back seat. The car crashes into a lamp post and the zombie is launched out through the window. A truck who's driver is becoming a zombie, heads to the car on a collision course. The two jump out of the car as the truck is destroyed. Unable to get to the other side, the two split apart to make their own way to the Raccoon City Police Department. 8:30pm: Claire meets Robert Kendo, who is ultimately killed when the zombies break in to the shop through the windows. Leon makes it to the R.P.D as he had the shorter walk. Preparations to the school bus are finished and departure is scheduled for the next morning. 8:48pm: Claire meets the injured Marvin Branagh, Leon's boss, who tells Claire the cause of the Raccoon City outbreak and requests that she rescue any survivors and leave the city, and that Claire should not worry about him. She encounters the Licker near to David Ford's corpse minutes later. 9pm: Claire and Leon meet each other again, only to discover that Chris left town earlier that month. With no where else to go, the two are determined to escape the city alive. 9:20pm: While Claire and Leon are searching for survivors, a T-103 code named "T-00" is launched from a helicopter above and proceeds to hunt Leon. 9:24pm: Claire finds a survivor; Sherry Birkin, along with police chief Brian Irons. The two escape the police department through a secret room in Irons' office, with Claire witnessing Irons' death. Meanwhile, Leon meets survivor Ada Wong, who is looking for another survivor; Ben Bertolucci along with the whereabouts of her missing boyfriend John. Ben is attacked by a monster and later bleeds to death. Leon and Ada escape through a manhole in the K9 den. 9:30pm: Sherry drops her Pendant, which Ada finds later. 11:02pm: Claire meets Annette Birkin, who describes her husbands transformation following an assassination attempt into a hideous creature. Annette later attempts to kill Ada Wong as she knows about Ada's intentions against Umbrella, but is unsuccessful when Leon leaped in front of Ada and took a bullet in the chest. Ada pursues Annette and realizes that her boyfriend John had become a zombie and that Sherry's pendant contained a G-Virus sample. Ada knocks Annette over into the sewers. Leon is tended by Ada for his bullet wound and Ada mentions about her boyfriend's death. The two plan to leave the sewers, along with Claire and Sherry. 11:31pm: Claire and Sherry make it to an Underground Gondola station and travel to the other side. September 30th: 12:02am: Claire and Sherry make it to the other side and activate the large elevator near the factory. Leon follows soon later. 12:10am: The monster that attacked Ben attacks Claire and Sherry as they descend the elevator, it mutates before being defeated. 12:22am: As Leon and Ada descend, the monster also attacks them before too being defeated, the two go to B1F. Ada is gravely injured and the two separate when the elevator starts up again. Sherry becomes ill and Claire takes her to a bed in the Security room next to the B4F turntable room. 1am: Annette Birkin first blames Leon for the death of William not realizing he is still alive, but runs away when the T-103 tries to pursue Leon. 1:12am: Annette Birkin then blames Claire for killing William. However, she finds William alive, but completely mutated and is fatally slashed by his claw. She tells Claire to make an antidote to the "G-Virus", which has entered Sherry's bloodstream making her ill and passes away. 3:09am: Claire manages to synthesise a vaccine for Sherry and administers it. 5:22am: Sherry recovers enough to escape with Claire. The auto-destruct system is activated and the survivors prepare to evacuate through an underground train. Ada is smashed against the wall whilst saving Leon from the Tyrant. Ada and Leon kiss due to Leon falling in love with his "fellow survivor". Ultimately, Leon had to abandon Ada Wong believing her to be dead. 5:31am: Claire is attacked by William whilst waiting for an elevator, he mutates into a hideous hexapodal form before Claire kills him. 5:47am: Leon is attacked by T-00, who had mutated into its "R" form, as he starts up power to the train they were using to escape. Ada regains consciousness and throws Leon a rocket launcher, which he destroys the Tyrant with. Nevertheless, Leon is far too occupied fending off the Tyrant to realise the rocket launcher was thrown to him by Ada, whom he presumed dead. Ada later disappears and is never seen again. 6am: Leon, Claire and Sherry escape the facility on the train. They encounter the mutated Birkin who is now essentially a Giant blob and escape the train as the train detonates and kills William once and for all. 6:12am: With Leon beginning to suffer from adrenaline withdrawal, Claire manages to get him and Sherry to Stoneville via hitching a lift with another escaped police officer. 12:18pm: Endsleigh and his group of survivors load up the school bus and begin an escape bid. The sniper catches up to them as they begin to leave with a massive group of zombies behind. Endsleigh uses an abandoned police car to try and lead the zombies back into the centre of town. 2:54pm: Endsleigh successfully leads the horde back into the centre of town and uses a UBCS hand grenade to take some of the horde out. The explosion blows the back window out and cuts Doug's head badly. He still drives. 4:50pm: Endsleigh catches up to the school bus that is parked at a scenic overlook to wait for them a few miles beyond the abandoned military blockade. He is patched up and left to sleep on the back seat. The UBCS stands guard in civilian clothing to cover all evidence of them being with Umbrella after Doug advised them of what was going on. October 1st: 2:31: Jill Valentine awakens after losing consciousness after a fight with Nemesis-T Type two days earlier. Carlos Oliveira recovers an experimental t-Virus vaccine from the Raccoon General Hospital before it is detonated and cures Jill, discovering that not only is Nikolai still alive, but that he is also a traitor to his fellow mercenaries. Jill is cured and the two escape to the "Dead Factory" by going through the Raccoon City Park. 2:34: 777 RC Radio makes its final broadcast as the station is finally overrun. The DJ's laughing as he accepts his situation is broadcast over shortwave radio and picked up in nearby towns. The recording was used in thousands of news broadcasts worldwide. 2:55am: HUNK fights his way out of the sewers after being unconscious for nearly a week. 3am: A national broadcast is made regarding the destruction of Raccoon City due to the Sterilization Operation to 'burn off the radiation'. 4am: A pair of doctors head to the Raccoon University, seeking information on the t-Virus. They discover the documents needed to make an antidote, which they use to cure themselves and manage to make another cure to be cloned for future use. 4:30am: Former Umbrella employee and University laboratory researcher Greg Mueller releases the Thanatos Tyrant to halt any attempts by Umbrella's special forces to assassinate him. The ingredients needed to make Daylight are found. The UBCS team would be swiftly cut down by the B.O.W.. Greg would be killed shortly later however, as Nikolai completed another Monitor mission. The Tyrant would be killed from contact with the antidote, ironically made with its own blood. Meanwhile, the doctors escape after receiving help from the Raccoon Fire Department. The doctors take a sample of Daylight in hopes of ridding the t-Virus and fulfilling Peter's legacy. 5:55am: A formation of nine B-52 bombers with escorts is picked up by Denver Airport Radar. 6am: Jill kills the Nemesis-T Type and escapes on a civilian helicopter with Carlos, piloted by Barry Burton, who was looking for her. Doug Endsleigh wakes up wanting some fresh air. 6:12am: A second wave of bombers and fighter escorts from the 57th Air Wing depart Nellis AFB. 6:19am: The B-52 bombers carpet bomb Raccoon City with conventional bombs. The city is destroyed by fire in a matter of minutes. F16 Falcons use precision bombs on buildings such as the university and the hospital to destroy Umbrella data. The police station takes a direct hit from a 1000lb bomb sent directly through the building's ventilation shaft. 6:30am: A10 Warthogs fly down the main thoroughfares and do gun runs to eliminate zombies that may have escaped the bombs. Apache helicopters hover around the city to clear up any larger mutations and search for survivors. Survivors are found in a school and picked up in a Blackhawk. 9:03am: The survivors arrive in Stoneville and are checked by CDC scientists for signs of infection. All are given the all clear. Aftermath Umbrella initially participated in the cleanup of the viral outbreak due to their presence in the city and their vast array or resources and financial backing. In the November of 1998, reports gathered by Alyssa Ashcroft, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield and the original surviving members of the Raccoon City Police Department began to make their way into the hands of the US Government, resulting in the investigation of Umbrella. Ironically, the US Government had already had dealings with Umbrella, buying their medical supplies for use on the front lines in Kosovo and the Persian Gulf. Dr William Birkin was intending to sell the G-Virus to the Government in exchange for his own protection from the company and cutting ties with Umbrella in favour of developing closely-monitored B.O.W.s. for the US Government. The team sent to retrieve Birkin never arrived and instead was murdered by an Umbrella Security Service team led by HUNK. Umbrella had also made repeated pleas to Washington to not bomb Raccoon City under the pretense of helping survivors, although they were instead attempting to destroy any evidence of their involvement, silence S.T.A.R.S and collect any data. US Forces in the city during the outbreak were attacked by several T-003 Tyrant models, which were found in the ruins of the city. With the widespread outcry from the public and not wanting to be seen as dealing with Umbrella's clandestine bio-weapon division, President Clinton immediately ordered a suspension of business decree to Umbrella, and having the National Guard forcibly remove any Umbrella personnel from the ruins of the city. Any evidence of bio-weapons in Raccoon City was instantly classified, and fuelled conspiracy theories that Umbrella and the Government were doing some back handed deal to keep the incident quiet. After deciding there was no more threat of t-virus in the ruins of the city itself (and a cleanup of the Arklay Mountains by the US Marines that also included investigation of the former Spencer Mansion and Umbrella Training Facility), work immediately began to rebulild the city. The event was made public in early 2000 due to a piece of literature anonymously compiled by the surviving S.T.A.R.S members and Umbrella workers that informed on others in exchange for immunity. Known Survivors Police Officers * Leon S. Kennedy * Jill Valentine * Douglas Endsleigh * Elliott Edward * Rita Manford * Harry Clarke * Kevin Ryman Firefighters * Danny France * Gill Murray Civilians * Jim Chapman * Alyssa Ashcroft * George Hamilton * Mark Wilkins * David King * Sarah Vine * Megan Bellamy * Mayor Michael Warren * Regan Mallett * Lucy Mallett * Sherry Birkin * Claire Redfield * Cindy Lennox * Stephen Richards UBCS * Nicholai Ginovaef * Arnold Jones * Mac * Scott * Owen * Matt * Trent Anderson * John McKay Other * HUNK * Rodriguez * Barry Burton Combat Strength Raccoon City * 178 Police Officers (inclucing Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers) * 200 UBCS Soldiers * 12 Militia * 30 Firefighters Umbrella Corporation * >90,000 zombies * 9 T-001 Tyrant Models * 1 'Nemesis' T-type * The T-Virus * William Birkin (infected G-Type) * 'Thanatos' * Various Hunter Models * Various other mutations, including 'lickers', infected dogs, infected fleas and animals at the Raccoon City Zoo United States Armed Forces * 17x F-16 Falcon * 20x B-52 Stratofortress * 10x A-10 'Warthog' * 16x Apache Helicopters * 7x UH-60 Blackhawk * 17x M1-A1 Abrams Tank * 7,000 National Guard soldiers Casualties Raccoon City * ~90,000 people infected * 170 Police Officers including David Ford, Brad Vickers, Marvin Branagh and the S.T.A.R.S members killed in the Arklay Mountains * 28 Firefighters * 190 members of the UBCS * S.T.A.R.S wiped out * Raccoon City Police Department abandoned * All doctors at the Raccoon City Hospital killed * Milita stationed in police station destroyed * Robert Kendo * Ben Burtolucci Umbrella Corporation * 1 'Nemesis' T-Type * 1 T-001 'Mr X' * 8 other T-001 Models * UBCS Alpha Team (except HUNK and Rodriguez) * William Birkin (G-Type) * Annette Birkin * Brian Irons * >90,000 zombies * 'Thanatos' Tyrant * Various Hunter Models * Infected animals at the Raccoon City Zoo Category:Milsap